


take up your lance (Six Facts About Chuck Hansen (Bending AU)

by Riana1



Series: all our elements combined (Bending AU) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what the lance does not heal, fire will." - Hippocrates</p>
            </blockquote>





	take up your lance (Six Facts About Chuck Hansen (Bending AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> Pacific Rim with freaking bending powers.

1\. Most people on meeting Chuck Hansen for the first time, smart-lipped and blowing smoke out his nose like a fresh blooded bull, tend to make the assumption he takes after his father in firebending. 

Most people would be incorrect. 

True Heracles Hansen is a firebender, but frankly an abysmal one. Herc Hansen, despite years of study, never developed his skills beyond heating up his coffee and never having to worry about packing a sweater.

Angela Hansen was Chuck Hansen's first teacher in firebending.

2\. "Your breathing should flow steady as a river, not erratically like the gallop of a horse. The foundation of all fire is the breath. To master our breath is to be in control of our bodies and minds. To be in control of our own inner flame. This is the conclusion of disc one of The Truth of Tui Na, narrated by Angela Hansen."

Angela Hansen had the opportunity to study fire-healing in Singapore, one of only a dozen students accredited in Queensland to continue. 

She had Chuck instead. 

After the second move to Sydney, she enrolled Chuck in the local dojo and went to school part-time to get her massage therapy license. Chuck spent hours reading comic books quietly under the table while his mother burnt mugwort and heated up little glass cups, healing headaches, heartbreak, and hurt backs while the other military wives gossiped and clamored for their turn in Angela's practice secessions.

She even had a line of self-help CDs in the works with a local spa. Chuck accidentally took one in his haste to get his homework together and not miss the bus.

It was the day Scissure attacked.

It is the only recording Chuck Hansen has of his mother's voice.

3\. Chuck Hansen would have a surprising amount of talent at fire- healing if he applied him. Never enough to manipulated the tiny lightening inherent in the body to bring stroke victims speech or paraplegics partial control over their limbs again, but even his mother might not have managed that.

It would have required discipline, devotion, and years of study.

Chuck takes the Drift instead.

4\. He gives heated backrubs to the girls he beds sometimes.

5\. Chuck Hansen knows what Mako Mori is the minute she takes to the mat. 

She moves in an unwavering rotation straight under her opponent's defense and slamming her stick an inch from the poor bastard's jaw. Watching the bug-eyed drongo drop straight on his arse by a little waterbender without a drop on her- Chuck Hansen falls a little in love.

6\. Chuck Hansen watches from behind the crowd with his father as Beckett and Mako flirt and fight in front of the entire training room, Beckett evading easily before striking down lightening quick and Mako planting herself firm in a perfect defense.

Point and counterpoint.

The foundation of a perfect partnership, Chuck thinks sourly, and tries not to wonder who he is more envious of.


End file.
